Natasha Romanoff has a Sister
by star.light1000
Summary: Natasha Romanoff had a sister that no one knew about. This is the story about when her sister met the avengers
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of this.

Isabella crept inside the door, her heart pounding madly. It was strange, although she had no reason to be scared today, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, as though something was about to happen. Maybe all the time she had spent hiding had made her uneasy but she couldn't help it.

The floorboard creaked beneath her feet as though they were warning her to go no further. But why should she listen. Why wouldn't this day be the same as the other 365 days that she had been hiding out here? Her sister, Natasha, wouldn't have been scared. She had always been the confident one and Isabella was envious of that. She always wished she had been strong enough to break free earlier from the red room's power like her sister had been. Then, they could have gone together. The secret Russian Power (SRP) that had manipulated and brainwashed people in the past such as the two Romanoff sisters was certainly one such power that she hoped never to be helpless to again.

The house that she had stayed in had been the perfect cover once she had escaped. It was in a ruined state so no-one would know that anyone would have been living there. She opened the door to the living room, half expecting the Red Room scientists to be there waiting for her, with orders to escort her back to her example of torture, but there was no one there that they could see. The room was deserted, just as it had been the other 356 days she had been waiting there for. There was no furniture, so she sat down on the floor and just waited, once more for something interesting to happen.

Suddenly, she felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck. When she was just a small child, before any of the bad stuff had happened, Tasha had always said that her instincts were incredible. She could tell when a joke had been played on her or when a teddy bear had put out of place, so this prickly feeling was something to be worried about.

No sooner had this thought crossed her mind, than she had jumped to her feet and glanced around. In the corner of the room hidden among all the shadows, a man was crouched on the ground. I stared right at this figure, and he stared back at me  
>"I can see you, you know" Isabella said into the darkness when he didn't move. The man hesitated slightly before he stood up too. "Who are you" She called out to him. Now that he wasn't hidden in the shadows, he could see him a little more, and the logo on his chest informed Isabella that he was not one of the SRP's control, although the bow over his back showed that he was still one to watch<p>

"My name is Clint Barton. I'm here looking for the Secret Russian Power department. You don't know where it is do you?" Isabella looked a little taken aback at how much he had revealed to her first off, but obviously he trusted her. That was another thing she had always been able to do and one of the reasons why the red room department had been so keen on recruiting her – people couldn't help but trust her. "Who are you anyway?" he finished

"Isabella, Isabella Romanoff," she replied cautiously for she didn't often give her name to strangers. "And…. And I can take you there" she continued cautiously  
>"Thanks," Clint replied as they stepped outside the house and into the woods. They walked in silence, as though each person was still cautious of the other.<p>

"Romanoff?" Clint repeated after a while, "You don't know anyone called Natasha perchance" he said offhandedly, as though it had been weighing on his mind for a time.  
>"That's my sister's name, but I doubt you mean her?" Isabella replied<br>"Oh," Clint may not have said it out loud, but inside, he felt that there was way too many similarities between Natasha and Isabella for it to be a coincidence that it was her sister's name. You see, Clint didn't know anyone bar Natasha who was able to seek him out when he was hiding in the shadows.

Before long, Isabella stepped out of the woods and into a clearing where a huge warehouse towered above all others.  
>"There you go," she said, "SRP headquarters' and home to the Red Room institution" She hesitated slightly before continuing, "I don't normally like to go this close."<br>"Thanks" Clint replied gratefully, "Now then," he mumbled to himself, "time to tear it to pieces"  
>"Your blowing it up," Isabella exclaimed as she overheard his mumbles, "lucky." Clint turned to look at her, eyebrows raised as though wanted to hear more.<br>"I have a grudge against them" Isabella answered his unspoken question. Clint didn't reply straight away, as though he were waiting for her to elaborate but when she didn't, he continued.  
>"Yeah, The people I work for feel the need for the practises that occur here to end"<br>"The Red Room department you mean?"  
>"Yeah… come with me if you have a grudge. I have explosives with me and you can do the honours" Isabella grinned evilly and together they snuck into the building.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes later they were surrounded. An alarm was blaring out and many of SRP's top agents were rushing towards them ready for a fight. Clint swore under his breath as he realised what the laser he had just accidently walked through had been for. Before all chaos broke free, he turned to Isabella and realised he had brought her into a suicide mission. He noticed that her eyes were wide open, as though she was truly scared.

"I'm sorry," Clint said suddenly, "I should have gone alone. Stay in that corner." He instructed Isabella, who followed his lead. Then they were upon him Clint fired arrow after arrow at the evading agents. Not one arrow missed its mark, each one placed with such perfection that Isabella knew that he was no amateur in archery. For a moment, it seemed as though the ambush would not take long before they would overcome it, however it soon became clear that although Clint took agent after agent down, the odds were still against them. Before long, an untimely knife came from nowhere, plunging its way into Clint before he could stop it. Red oozed its way out of the wound and Clint fell to the floor.

Isabella could only watch as the agents swarmed around Clint quickly. She knew that she could help him, but you see, years ago she made a promise. When she had been under the SRP's power she had been forced with her sister to do terrible things. She had a lot of innocent blood on her hands, some would say more than her sisters. Natasha had escaped first from that place, leaving her there. It had taken another 2 years before she had escaped just a year ago, and once she had done, she made a vow never to kill another innocent life again. I guess, Isabella hadn't counted on this situation then – the agents were bad people in this place and they were going to hurt Clint more. As she remembered her promise, she couldn't help but think she had to do something to save Clint. Although Isabella could most certainly fight them off, she was afraid that once she started she wouldn't be able to stop. After all, these were the people that made her kill other more innocent people.

She looked around desperately from her hiding place. A gun lay strewn across the floor nearby. She hesitated for a second more before she came to her conclusion – no matter what promise she had made, she couldn't leave Clint to whatever fate the agents here would lead him too. She rushed over and picked up the gun. Standing up straight, she raised it and released a bullet. It tore through one of the agents leg –  
>"That's it" Isabella realised triumphantly, "If I aim for their legs I won't be killing them, just wounding them enough for us to get away." She fired the gun again and again. Each bullet tore through an agent's leg, causing them to cry out in pain but not to die. Eventually, Clint was free. He stood up shakily, nursing his wound on his shoulder with his hand.<br>"Come on" Isabella called out to him, "before they regroup." Then they ran. They ran as fast as they could. Some of the luckier agents who were not either shot in the leg or killed with an arrow were chasing after them, but Isabella and Clint were quicker.

They ran right out of the warehouse. Every so often, Clint would turn around whilst running and use his bow and arrow to take down any who got too close. When they reached the woods, Isabella didn't know where to go. She knew that she couldn't leave them back to the house that she had taken refuge in this past year, as then she wouldn't be able to go back there. Luckily, Clint knew where they needed to go. He led them both down a narrow pathway. It seemed to go on for ages. The dark trees around them leered towards them as though they were interested to see why they were still running.

Then the trees began to lessen, and a clearing in the heart of the woods appeared. Clint led her right into the clearing where in the middle, a massive helicopter lay. It was an odd sight that you wouldn't normally see in the woods, and although Isabella would have perhaps, on any other day gazed at it wondering why it was here, today she couldn't wait - agents from the warehouse still ran after them. The door to the helicopter opened suddenly and Clint and Isabella burst inside. The door was slammed shut and the turbines turned, lifting it off the ground.

"Thanks" Clint panted, still out of breath at me, "You saved my life back there."  
>"Don't mention it." The pilot of the helicopter turned suddenly to look at them. In an instant, Isabella recognised her. It was someone she had thought she would never see again – her sister.<br>"Natasha?" Isabella said incredulously


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own this

"Isabella" Natasha breathed. For a moment, the two sisters just stared at each other. Each wanting the other to make the first move. Isabella hadn't seen her sister for 3 years, and it either longer since they had seen each other when they weren't being controlled, so neither knew what to say to each other. Clint stood awkwardly in the middle, the blood from his wound was slowing down which was good, but it still needed medical attention and it still hurt a lot, so he made up his mind for the two sisters  
>"Can you say hi when we reach the helicarrier please?" he said a little sarcastically, "It's not coming any closer to us!" This seemed to jolt Natasha into reality. She turned back around in her seat and allowed the helicopter to move, rather than just hovering above the ground like it had done before. Isabella had never been in a helicopter before, and so the views outside should have fascinated her completely but truth be told, all she could think about at the moment was her sister.<p>

Her sister had left the red room department two years before herself – Isabella didn't know how; it was a huge surprise when the bloke in charge said she had left. Ever since then, she had dreamed about what she would say to her, not quite believing that the day would ever come. An ominous silence filled the helicopter like the silence when you are underwater. Perhaps fate was against them when they climbed on here, for it seemed as though the silence was building up for something else to happen.

Before long, another noise filled the air around them. It got louder and louder as though something else was coming closer.  
>"Incoming," Natasha called from upfront, "two enemy planes probably from the Secret Russian Power. ETA 1 minute" Isabella heart beat began to grow as she realised what was going on – they were after them. She took in a deep breath, trying to sort herself out.<br>"I'm never going to fly again… If I can help it," she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Natasha had turned up the acceleration so that the helicopter was travelling faster whilst Clint was opening the doors to the outside air, and loading his bow with arrows. Isabella stared at him for a moment as if to ask how arrows would fight against an enemy plane. Then she realised that this was Clint she was talking about. There was a gun on the floor so she picked that up and joined Clint at the entrance.

"You ready?" Natasha asked from the front seat  
>"As ready as I'll ever be" Clint replied before starting to fire. Isabella tried to aim for fuel tanks or anything electrical she could see on the plane, but it was difficult, especially as she didn't want to kill the people on board. It seemed that every shot she made had missed. Clint however, didn't fare much better – his arrows just bounced of half the time. To conclude, it was almost impossible to take them down, not to mention the jerking of the helicopter Natasha was having to do in order to miss any of the enemy plane's bullets. Soon the air was a jumble of arrows and bullets, neither weapon hitting their mark.<p>

Then, Clint struck gold. His arrow finally managed to stick into the helicopter. Isabella saw a fleeting glimpse of a smile stretch across his face, before he clicked a button and the enemy plane burst into flames. Ablaze, they watched it spiral to the ground and into the depths below.  
>"One down, one to go" Isabella muttered to herself. With one plane down, it should have been a lot easier to get to the other plane – after all there was only bullets from one area to miss. Despite this, it only felt tougher. Suddenly, another bullet came and ripped through the metal causing destruction, however this time, it was the wrong plane.<p>

"We've been hit," Natasha called frantically from the front seat. There was a moment of chaos as they fell suddenly. Every member of the plane was holding their breath, hoping for some miracle. Natasha couldn't help but feel dismayed for she too had wanted her sister back ever since she had left that place, and when she finally met her again, they were plunging to their deaths. It was typical really, as though a cruel joke had been played on them. Clint felt guilty, an emotion he strived not to feel for it gets you nowhere in this business. In contrast however, Isabella felt lucky. All those days she had spent doing the SRP'S service where she could have died, but she would die here, defying them. She did not fall doing their service and for that she was grateful – she ended doing the right thing

It has been told before that when you are about to die, you remember all the things you have done in the past. However, plunging to the death on a plane didn't cause Isabella to recall her memories. In fact, after a while the plane seemed to level out and slow down. Perhaps it was their imagination that this was the case, but either way Isabella was confused. Natasha simply looked at a monitor which was still working. A small grin began to work up her face as she said much happier that before  
>"We're saved – Its Iron Man" Isabella didn't have the faintest idea who Iron man was, but Clint did. He began to smile gratefully as well. The dead plane levelled out completely and was flown without Natasha once touching the controls. They were back travelling to their destination.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own this

Later on that day after the helicopter had been packed away and Nick Fury had done some sort of debriefing speech, Isabella found herself alone in a room. Isabella was scared in a way – her sister was here that she hadn't seen or heard from in years. Her stomach began to twist in knots as she grew more and more nervous: she hadn't got a clue what to say to her.

Just then, the door creaked open and Natasha walked in. She looked the same as she had always done… her red hair in a bright contrast to the dark black suit she wore underneath. She paused slightly at the door, as though she was trying to recollect herself before she came fully into the room and sat down beside Isabella. For a moment, no one said anything, then Isabella whispered almost to herself, "Why didn't you take me with you?"  
>"What, from the SRP?" Natasha paused slightly and then continued, "I didn't know if you were ready… I didn't know if I was ready to begin with and it was all so sudden." She blurted out before saying a little more softly, "I'm sorry." Isabella began to fiddle with her fingers as the silence stretched out. It felt like it was waiting for something... for Isabella and Natasha to hug and make up or something but that wasn't going to happen just yet.<br>"They took it out of me you know. They blamed me for you leaving."  
>"I'm sorry." Natasha repeated quickly.<br>"Wasn't your fault." Isabella mumbled. The room they were in was fairly empty with only a few chairs in it, and yet she felt like there could have been hundreds in there watching her every move even though it was only Natasha. Perhaps it was just because she was nervous.  
>"You're still angry at me though" Natasha said to Isabella bluntly, who looked away as though she was trying to avoid her eyes.<br>"I guess I'm not really angry at you," she whispered, "more at me." She added on softly, as though she was afraid to admit it. It was true though… for 3 whole years Isabella had got more and more frustrated at herself for not proving that she was ready to leave that organisation. Her mother, when she had been alive, had always told Isabella that she was the most placid person she had ever met, so I guess it was hardly surprising that her sister never picked up on how much she hated that place. Problem was that when you were involved there was no backing out.

Just then a loud noise jolted Isabella out of her trance. The whole helicarrier seemed to move in a jerk like an earthquake shaking the world into chaos. A bang echoed through the halls whilst screams could be heard somewhere on the ship. They pierced the air and the silence that had once been uncomfortable in the room that the two sisters were in. Instantly, Isabella and Natasha turned to look at each other. A message seemed to pass between them that only they could interpret. It was the same kind of look that you see when siblings understand things that no when else could… the kind that would drive others mad. In a single glance, a million things seemed to have been spoken that could not have been talked about. Then, not a second later, both girls jumped up and ran to the action.

They sprinted as fast as they could down the long narrow hallway to the source of the screams, throwing themselves round almost every corner. As she ran, Natasha drew her gun out from a band she had round her waist. Soon enough, they burst through the doors to the main control room, only to meet a state of chaos. The long glass window in the front of the room was smashed created rainbows across the room and fierce wind to howl past. Papers were strewn all across the floor whilst the rain from outside fell onto them. At this height, it felt like a full force gale ripping its way through the ship. The weather outside would be bad enough on the ground, let alone in the air. Chairs were flung onto the floor whilst some computers were smashed up here and there. But that wasn't the worst of it….

Whilst some office workers lay huddled underneath their desks, big angry men stormed through the room and were shooting bullets at anyone they could see. They were dressed all in black suits as though they were the devil themselves in amongst this torment. Their eyes were cold and empty as they shot their guns with no mercy. Isabella gave a huge sigh as she realised that these men were not friendly and happy people. Despite her hoping that she would never be in a fight again after the SRP, she now found herself in a position where fighting would be inevitable. At the side of the entrance, a thick iron bar was laid out. Isabella picked it up, and together with her sister at her side, they began to advance forwards….

**Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying my story... if so, a review would be great! **


End file.
